Heroic Lives
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: When Deku's sister returns from America before his second year to enrol in U.A., she brings along an improved quirk and catching Bakugo's eye. She makes it into the top class, along with the odd and mysterious Kazuko Kuroda, who seems to catch the attention of Todoroki. And Uraraka and Deku try to deal with their feelings. But new villains create unwanted trouble for these students
1. Reunions & Exams

**YELLOOO!**

**I do not own the anime or manga or any characters.**

**I just own my OCs and the idea for this fanfic.**

**All I'm in charge of.**

**Enjoy! Tell me what you think! Follow and Favor!**

**Arigato** gozaimas!

* * *

Izuku was excited for today. He had woken up a bit earlier than usual today, doing a morning jog, taking a quick shower, threw on a plain blue shirt, jeans, and his usual shoes, and now walked down the streets of the city. He had just hung up the phone with an all-too happy voice that he enjoyed to hear, and had only regained the pleasure of hearing in person again last week. Today was an important day, and right now he was meeting up with the class of 1-A in front of U.A. to talk with them befor said person reached their location.

Today was the day for the new school year's entrance exam. Izuku couldn't believe it had only been one year since his life changed forever. He was only in his second year of high school and already he and his friends and classmates were gaining reputations. And this year, the faculty had allowed them to watch the new applicants in the exam.

They had all agreed to meet up and watch the students enter the building in order to find out which area they would be placed in. Plus, Izuku had said there was someone special he wanted to introduce them to. And he could've sworn that when he had chatted with Uraka on the phone, she sounded a little funny when he brought it up and let slip it was a _she_.

But as he saw the familiar faces of his class, he pushed the thought aside and gave them a big smile and wave.

"Hey guys!" "Deku, you're finally here," Uraka cheered, smiling, wearing a simple pink sundress and a light blue jean jacket and black pumps. "S-sorry, was I late?""No, but you here means we can finally meet this mysterious person you've mentioned," Iida stated, adjusting his glasses a bit. "Yeah, and Urakachan said you mentioned a girl," Mina said, a sly smile on her face as she elbowed the green-haired boy. Izuku immediately blushed.

"I-it's nothing like that I-I swear!" "Well, if you guys aren't hooked up then I'd be glad to take her off your shoulders," Kirashima smirked, earning laughs out of the class. "I-I don't think your her type," he said shyly, starting to feel uncomfortable.

A growl from Bakugo caught everyone's attention, turningnheir heads to see his annoyed face. He had decided on a charcoal black shirt that hugged him tightly with Jean's that had a chain hanging off the belt and black boots. Glaring at Midoriya, he finally spoke.

"Shut up, Deku and just tell us who the hell the girl is," he growled, his glare not letting up as a frustrated sigh escaped Todoroki. The comment, however, made Izuku smile, especially when he glanced over the tempermental man's shoulder to see a familiar figure closing in on them.

"Actually, Kacchan, you already know her."

Before the blonde boy could translate his confused yet angry face into words, a voice he hadn't heard in forever spoke up.

"Still acting as tough as ever, eh, Bakugo?"

Bakugk immediately froze, as did everyone else. They turned around to find a girl in a black school uniform and matching black shoes standing there shyly, a small smile and blush on her face, a purple backpack on her back. That's when they all noticed that the girl reminded everyone of someone. She had curly seafoam green hair that reached her mid back, shiny emerald eyes, and freckles.

"You... I-It can't be," Bakugo managed to whisper as Izuku smiled and walked up to stand at the girl's right side, showing he was a few inches taller as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone, meet Astuko, my little sister."

Everyone was in stunned silence and feeling different emotions. Uraka was feeling oddly relieved yet shocked the girl he was talking about was his sister, Iida was, well, thinking like Iida, Todoroki was just shocked and speechless but didnt show it, Denki and Kirashima were glad that she was actually single, the other boys were trying to process the info, Mineta was being a bit of a pervert staring at her, and the girls were just plain shocked and giving knowing glances to Denki, Kirashima, and Mineta.

Meanwhile, Bakugo watched as the girl blushed more and bit her lower lip, looking up shyly at him.

"Hi... Kacchan."

_Damnit, why does she have to call me that, too?! _He thought, which caused him to snap out of his shock. He glared down at her, but unlike her brother, she didnt flinch.

"Where the fuck have you been in the last three years?" he simply asked. Astuko just giggled and rolled her eyes lightly. "Ont tell me you forgot that quickly! I went to America, remember, silly?"

_That's _when the rest of the class snapped out of it. Pretty much everyone broke out into questions, drawing attention of passing by middle schoolers. Izuku just smiled as he watched his sister stare in suprise at his classmates.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were wild," she stated blankly to him, causing him to laugh a bit. "Why were you in America?!" Iida blurted, shocked that this little girl had been alone in the States for three years. Astuko merely shrugged.

"I wanted to study over there. Speaking of," she said, pulling at her uniform's sash, "I forgot what it was like to wear uniforms." "They don't have uniforms?" Todoroki asked, finally speaking up, earning a head shake from Astuko. "Not all schools. I went to a public one and we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted withing the dress code."

"Wow, living in America! What was it like," Momo asked as the young girl slipped out of her brother's grasp. "It was fun! English was hard to learn alongside my Japanese literature, but I managed! And I made friends with some wealthy girls, so I got to travel to each state at least once and send a souvinere to Deku," she said, a big smile on her face. Bakugo grunted in annoyance that this little girl had stolen his nickname for her brother.

"Well, I bet you must have a million stories! It's so nice to meet you! I didnt even know Deku had a sister," Uraka said, smiling as she shook hands with the girl, who giggled. "He doesn't talk about me much because it makes him cry." "H-hey!" "And you must be Uraka. Deku's told me so much about you- about _all _of you," Astuku smiled sweetly.

Before any more conversations could go on, a warning bell rang for the applicants to hurry in.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late!" Astuko squeaked, turning around quickly. But before she could move a few inches, she collided with someone, who fell to the ground with an _oof _as she ricocheted onto her brother.

"OMG, I'm _sooo _sorry!"

The girl didn't respond as she pushed herself up and reached for her backpack, which Todoroki got to first. As the girl stood at full height, Todoroki froze as she snatched it back and muttered a silent thank you. She then turned her head to glare at Astuko, who squeaked and leaned farther into her brother. The rest of the class followed Todoroki's lead and froze for a split second.

The girl's hair was long and straight with the ends curling up a bit. The right half was pitch black while the left was pure white, with her right eye so white that if it wasn't for the grey outlining it would've looked like there was just a pupil, her left so black it might as well be consuming the light.

"Watch where you're going," she said, her face stern. "S-sorry!" Astuko squeaked, shaking a bit. The girl turned her head back into the direction of the school with a huff before stalking off, muttering nonsense under her breath.

Astuko and the rest of class 1-A stood frozen in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and letting Astuko go, watching her run to the building while waving goodbye. When she was out of sight the class decided to go grab a quick bite to eat before the exam started.

"So," Uraka said, walking next to Izuku at the back of the group, "how come you've never mentioned your sister?" "Dunno," he shrugged. "I guess it would just make me miss her more. She's a year younger than me and she thought America would be a good place to work on her quirk."

The last bit make Bakugo burst out laughing, causing everyone to jump at the random outburst. He soon calmed down and they returned to chatting amongst themselves.

"I forgot that little brat had a quirk!" he said, still trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't call her that, Kacchan!" Izuku defended. "What's her quirk?" "You'll see soon enough. But I'm surprised that she got in with it. I remember it being so dam weak when she was always bugging us," Bakugo said, still smirking.

* * *

A short while later, Izuko was standing with is sister in front of the same door he had faced a year ago. They were early, since she had only gone home to change into workout clothes, which consisted of a mint green jacket over a purple shirt and had dark green stripes on it, black oversize pants that clinged to her skin comfortably, and pine green and white sneakers.

"Alright, Sis, I got to go if I'm gonna make it to watch you start with the rest of the faculty and class," Midorya said as she tied her hair up with a white scrunchie. "Okay! Any peoce of advice?" She asked as the hugged. When he pulled away from her but not break contact, he saw fear and worry in her eyes. He only smiled.

"Yeah: Five it your all, follow your heart, and don't die," he said, smiling. Although the last part was concerning, Astuko couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she giggled.

"Good luck, Sis. Knock 'em dead."

"I will, Big Bro."

After, Izuku quickly got a ride to U.A. before the exam started. All Might had given the class a chance to watch the entire, just not in the same room as the faculty. Instead they watched in the dorm commons via a large TV that had screens showing every area.

"Just how strong is your sister, Midoriya?" Aoyama asked as they watched the crowds warm up. "I honestly don't know. We talked over the years and she said she was training on improving her quirk, since she didnt feel like she could reach her full potential here, but she never gave me specifies," he said. Before he could go into one of his muttering moments, his eyes caught sight of his sister.

She was stretching, bending every wichway in order to loosen up. When she felt stretched out enough, he saw that she was just standing there, taking deep breaths with her hands clapped together in front of her.

Before anyone could question her, the voice of Present Mic came over the speakers.

_"Aaaaaaand gooo! Go go go, kiddos! You clock's already ticking!"_

The mobs moved into the makeshift city, ready to take out pointers. Izuku was relieved that his sister didnt fall completely behind, but his worries weren't quenched. She was stuck in the middle, her small frame nearly being squished and trampled on before they dispersed around her.

"Hey, Midoriya, you never told us her quirk," Sero realized, earning the class's agreement. "_Pfft_, as of that fukcking weak quirk could hold a candle to mine," Bakugo said, smirking. "I dunno, Kacchan. She says she's been training real hard." "But what is it?" Tsuyu asked, croaking.

On the screen, Astuko came face to face with a small group of three-pointers before clapping her hands together as Izuku answered.

"She can use electricity." "Meaning she can make a few small sparks," Bakugo grunted.

But what happened nexted shocked everyone (A/N: **No pun intended.**). Green ectricity had surged around Astuko's hands, and after a few seconds, her whole body was surrounded by it as she aimed the palms of her hands at the five bots.

First the one in the center.

Then the two on each of its side.

The the two on each of _their_ side.

In one blast, Astuko had knocked out the three-pointers by having their metal armor conduct her electricity from each other by making it reach out to them. As she ran past them, they short-circuited and blew up, any remaining electricity clinging to her before disapearing.

"WHAT?!" Izuku and Bakugo yelled, earning stars of shock from their peers. "What?"Jiro asked, confused. "S-she used to-to just be able to create a few sparks and shock people at the most!" Midoriya exclaimed, suprised by his own sister. "That damn kid did grow up after all," Bakugo whispered, just as shocked that the little girl that once followed him and her brother around aimlessly was a powerhouse.

They continued to watch as Astuko took down each bot that came at her, yelling apologies if she lightly shocked someone. It seemed that so far, unlike Denki, Astuko could create a lot of electricity at once and not end up an idiot, only a little shaky. She even showed she could use energy from something else to fuel her by taking the electricity from one of the two-pointers. She also had used opposing currents to levitate items and move them around to her whim.

She was good, and it seemed like she would make it through without a scratch.

Until the zero-pointer came out.

She seemed to freeze at the sight of it, like many others did. Only she stayed frozen as others ran away and focused on ones that had actual points. She was finally about to turn away when she noticed that there were several other entries stuck under rubble or too afraid to move or had passed out.

"Get out of there, kid!" Several of the classmates shouted. They yelled at the screen for her to run, to leave before she got hurt.

_No_, Izuku thought, _she's gonna fight it. She won't let others get hurt._

And he was right. Using her powers, Astuko made harmless bolts wrap around the unconscious and frozen with one hand while the other channeled all close by and functional energy sources' electricity towards the giant robot. Once she was sure they were safe, she quickly caused an explosion near the optics as she ran to the one girl who's quirk, the ability to stretch her body, got her stuck under a fallen peice of a nearby building.

The class almost couldn't look as one of the legs came down on Astuko as she helped the girl out and away in the nick of time. The only issue, she hadn't saved herself. Whe. She realized she was in the position, she screamed and smiled herself with a dome made of electricity. The force had caused the leg to blow up, but Astuko remained unharmed.

"Wow, Deku, your sister's really strong!" Uraka cheered, clapping. He was about to agree, when the giant metal beast continued to near the entries, which wouldn't be able to make it out in time.

Ut their attention once again returned to Astuko, who had begun to spark madly. Her body, surrounded by her electricity. Was lifted into the air, sparks flying off of her. But she seemed to have little fear as she aimed bot palms at the giant machine, electricity from all around being absorbed by her and launched at the robot.

With a loud explosion that shook even the camera, the bot fell to its side, and Astuko slowly landed back on the ground. She sealed to stumble a bit, but the girl she had rescued earlier quickly rushed to her side to help her with a smile.

"Wow," was all anyone could say. There was still ten minutes left of the exam, and Astuko had already beaten the zero-pointer.

But Todoroki had drawn their attention to area D, where someone else was fighting with the same bot while taking out others at the same time. They seemed to have wings, the right one black, the left one white. And they seemed to have half dark flames and half white flames that manifested into different weapons in their weidlers hands.

And with just a few swift moves, they had taken out the giant monster with ease.

The person in question landed, tucking in their wings that seemed to fade with the action. The person turned around d, revealing to be the same girl Astuko had bumped into, wearing a white tee-ahirt with black workout pants and grey sneakers and a grey jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Intresting," Todoroki said as everyone started to loudly wonder what kind of quirk she used. As they did so, she seemed to talk to herself, saying things they couldn't hear, looking a bit annoyed as she walked away, blasting a still functional bot with her left hand, which shot out white fire.

Izuku took a moment to admire the stranger's powerful quirk before returning to beaming with pride at his little sister. She had inherited the quirk from one of their grandmothers, who hadn't really done anything with their quirk so they never knew it's TRUE strength.

_Figures she'd make it great_, he thought as she watched her get help walking g to the door before rushing out to meet her at the infirmary.

Bakugo was still recovering from the shock of Asruko's newfound strength. He remembered when she first received it: He had kept on making fun of her hair one day and pulling it when she had electrocuted him out of annoyance. When he had woken up, she was a crying mess and constantly saying sorry.

"Scrww it," he said, quickly running after Deku to go see her. _I deserve a fuckong explanation, too_, he thought as he caught up with Midoriya, who only gave a smile that made no sense to Bakugo and chose to ignore.

* * *

"R-really, ma'am, I'm fine," Astuko said for the hundredth time. She had been brought to the ambulance ce once the exam was over and was now in the infirmary with Recovery Girl.

"Now, sweetie, yes, you may feel fine, but you used a lot of your own energy. More than you've been practicing with. Your body will show the effects soon enough. Now drink up," the old hero said, smiling as she handed the young girl a cup of water. "I can already tell that you and young Midoriya are alike."

As she blushed and took a sip of the water in her hands, she heard rushed footsteps. Quickly placing her water down, she braced herself for what was coming.

"ASTUKOOOOO!"

"ACK!"

Izuko had launched himself onto his little sister, nearly falling on her as he hugged her tight and tried not to cry.

_Man, that training with All Might really_ did _buff him up,_ she thought as he gave her a bone crushing hug, which was even more intense than she remembered. But then again, he _had _warned her when he started training. And yes, she kknew All Might's secret. He was fine with it though.

"I-Izuku! I'm fine now get off!" She protested. To her luck, Bakugo quickly followed him and pried him off with some effort, allowing Astuko to relax and return to drinking her water. "I'll leave you all to chat," Recovery Girl said, hopping off her chair and walking out of the room.

"When the fuck did you get to strong?" Bakugo asked immediately. "Uum, durring my first year of America. They had me try and reach past my limit at least once a week. Turns out, my quirk isnt that weak!" she said, a smile on her face. But the boys only gave her an odd look.

"Uuuuhh, Sis?" Izuko said. "Yeah?"

He pointed to his nose. She gave him a questionable look before she realized something warm was running down her face. She placed a finger on it and looked at it, realizing blood was trickling down her nose.

"Oh," was all she said, not looking worried. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT, YOU DUMBASS?!" Bakugo shouted as she calmly reached for some tissues, Izuku pale with worry.

"Calm down, this happens whenever I go a little over my body's limit. Besides, panicking won't help," she said, pinching her nose and stuffing one tissue up her nose after using the other to wipe her face. "Just be glad it's not comming out of my ears or throat."

"WHAT?!"

Astuko flinched at her realization of making the mistake of saying that.

"It only happened once. But it was self defense I swear!"

Izuku just facepalmed while Bakugo scoffed. "Whatever. You both are still weak compared to me. So you two better remember where you guys stand, stupid nerd and Sparky."

Astuko threw her head back with a groan, which sounded a bit nasally with half her nose clogged.

"I thought you forgot that!"

"Hey, I might've forgotten you left the country but I did _not _forget your knicname!" he yelled before stomping out. The two siblings stayed silent before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, it feels good to be back. As amazing as the States are, I missed home. I missed you, Mom, even Bakugo," Astuko sighed, smiling. "I missed you, too, Sis. You really grew up. I kinda feel sad that I missed it."

Astuko just smiled and ran a hand through her brother's messy hair before changing tissues. "Hey, I'm still me, obviously. I'm just... a little more educated," she said, smiling.

After Recovery Girl gave them the all clear, the two siblings headed home after saying goodbye to the class of 1-A. They spent the entire walk holding hands and talking, like they did when they were little. It was only when she got to their apartment with their mother waiting that Astuko remembered her exam.

She started freaking out, going on about how she didnt get as many points as some of the others, having wasted her time on the only one with no points. Izuku only smiled as he told her that the important thing was she did her best and what she thought was right.

That night, after good, long showers, the siblings sat down to Astuko's favorite dinner, which she ate with a passion, since she had barely had her mother's cooking in the three years she'd been abroad, having only come back for holiday.

Astuko was anxious for her results. She couldn't wait. She could barely even fall asleep that night. But Izuku knew she was going to be alright. She was strong, and had a bright future ahead of her.

Fate was goi g to be kind to her, and to a certain black and white beauty as well. Two adventures were starting, yet they were one big adventure.

What were the odds?


	2. School

**Okay, quick note!**

**I only own my OCs, the more M rated scenes are to come.**

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

One week.

One. Agonizingly. Painfully anxious. Long week.

When Izuku got the mail, and that a letter from U.A. was on top, he ran to find his sister, slipping in the process.

"Astuko-aaaah!:

Tripping over his own feet and into the living room, he fell flat on his face on th e floor, holding the letter out. Curious, Astuko put her phone down before plucking it out of her brother's hands. Her eyes widened in realization seconds later.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" was all the young lady could say as she jumped over the couch and ran to her room. As soon as she slammed the door, Deku and their mother stood out her door, waiting. As the clock slowly ticked by, Izuko looked at his mother.

"Were you this anxious when I got mine?" he asked quietly. The small, sweet woman only gave him a smile. "Of course. My oldest and only boy getting told if his dream would finally come true or not, how could I feel calm?" She sent another glance at the girl's door.

"Now my youngest and only girl could get in, too."

A few seconds later, Astuko came out of her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, head down and eyes covered by her hair. The small family home fell silent, neither family member daring to make a move.

"I got in," she finally responded, a smile growing in her face. As her brother and mom's eyes widened with shock, she looked up with eyes that started to tear up as she continued to smile.

"I GOT IN!"

Laughter erupted from the family as Izuku wrapped his arms around his little sister's waist, lifting her up and spinning around. She continued to laugh, clinging to his shoulders as their mother smiled.

"This calls for your favorite dinner!" she cheered, clapping her hands before rushing off to the kitchen. With that, Izuku finally placed her down and they hugged. She had gotten over her tears and was practically jumping up and down in her place.

"Turns out that I was the fifth highest rank with about sixty-five rescue points and thirty-nine villain points!" she said, happy at her own strength. "Wouldnt expect anything less with your willpower," Izuku said, smiling as he brushed her hair off her head before placing a kiss on her head. "Not to mention that my written part scored _way _better than yours," she added, giving him a cheeky smile before patting his shoulder and skipping into her room. Having nothing better to do, he followed her.

Out of the three years she was overseas, Izuku and his mother didn't have the heart to go into the room. So needless to say it had needed a good dusting. But other than that, it was still the same mint green walls with several hero posters and a desk and shelves filled with books and figurines.

"Can you believe it? In three weeks I'll be attending Japan's best hero high school ever! And I'll have my big bro there to help me out," she said, plopping on the chair of the wooden desk and smiling. "Any advice?" "The same things I said for the exam," he responded imediately, earning a smirk from her.

"It was nice to meet your classmates and your girlfriend, too." "U-Uraraka's not my girlfriend! S-she's just-""A really close friend, huh? Izuku, that's the top excuse for why someone's not with someone," she said, a knowing loom in her eyes.

"Now, tell me: How were things with All Might and all the training?" "Good. I've gotten better and now I have a few ways that aren't that effective, but keep me from-""Nearly dying?" "Yup,"he said, giving her another smile.

The two continued to talk about what they've been missing out on. They've been talking about their quirks, about all the adventures they had, and Astuko kept on getting on Izuko for his scarred arm. Which he constantly responded with "At least it's still functional" and such.

"So... is Bakugo any calmer than when I left?" she suddenly asked. "It's Kacchan, Sis, it's practically impossible for such a thing to happen unless you're around," he said. Astuko blushed as she remembered how she had a calming effect on the explosive boy that no one else had.

But before she could comment on that, their mother called them for dinner. The rest of the night they celebrated the fact that both Midoriya children will be members of U.A.

* * *

**Three week time skip**

Astuko fidgeted nervously as she once again stood in front of U.A., this time in their uniform. She gripped the straps of her bag tightly, her lucky black cat bell keychain jingling on one of the zippers. Before she could make a move, Izuku nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he encouraged. "I'm in the top first-year class like you were, I have a right to be worried." "Especially if you get Aizawa," Deku joked, receiving an elbow into his chest from Astuko. "Not helping!"

Astuko pouted at her brother's laughter before noticing a familiar face walk by. Bakugo was stalking by in the uniform, with the boy Astuko remembered as Kirishima talking to him. She meant to turn back to a muttering Izuku - a habit she _didn't _miss while overseas - before they noticed, but she was a split second too late. She squeaked lightly when Kirishima called out to them.

"Guys, over here!" he called, gesturing for the siblings to join them. Neither having the heart to decline, they quickly walked over to join them. Izuku muttered a good morning while Astuko gave a smile. As Kirishima started a conversation with Deku, Astuko lost herself in her thoughts as she looked at her feet while walking.

Bakugo found himself looking at the young girl through the corner of his glaring eyes, studying her figure.

_Damn, she sure has grown a lot,_ he thought, remembering the last time they had spoken. It was around three years ago, the day before she left to go to America to study abroad. She was going to spend all of middle school overseas, keeping up with all her normal studies over here, including her Japanese literature, and learn English as well. God, she was tiny back then, going on about how there were programs in schools in the States that would help her tap into her quirk better. She was still tiny compared to all of the other kids here in her grade, but she was more... matured.

Bakugo, with his memory of the little girl returning, remembered how she looked before she left. Her hair was shorter, but still curly. Her freckles were less noticable. She practically had a flat-chest, with the red t-shirt not helping her, and with Jean's that pooled at her bright blue sneakers.

But now... now she _looked_ mature. She had always acted a bit older than she was, shyness and ocassional pouts aside, but now it was taking on _physical _attributes.

Her chest wasn't exactly big, but they weren't small like most of her body. Her legs were slim, but there was a hint of muscle in the area that the skirt and knee-high black stockings couldn't hide. And her face was less round than when she was younger, having grown off the remains of her baby face but she still looked younger. And her freckles were more defined, her eyes were shinier.

And she had actually let her hair _grow_! If Bakugo had a penny for each and every time it had gotten stuck in the branches in the wood she and the boys would play in, for every brush the siblings said got caught in it, for every damn _time _it got caught in something, he'd be a fucking _millionaire_. When she had walked into their elementary school once with it cut to her chin, he and Deku were releived.

But now it was past her shoulders, in a neat sense of curly. It appeared she actually took care of it now, and less wild like her brother's.

Needless to say, she was more feminine appearance-wise than she had been three years ago. She actually looked pretty good. _Attractive, _even. Bakugo almost punched the person on his right at that thought, which was a rambling Kirishima.

_How the hell could I like the nerd's _sister_?! No fucking way I'm going for a weak extra like her! Bitch used to annoy the hell outta me almos- JUST like her brother_, he growled in his head.

But, despite his thoughts, Bakugo couldn't help but stare at her innocent, small, yet alluring body. Her small shoulders, slim legs, shiny hair, eletric-filled eyes, pink-

"Hey!"

Bakugo, fortunately, was snapped out of his thoughts by Uraraka, who joined the group at Izuku's side. As everyone greeted the sweet girl, Bakugo grunted and looked away, trying hard not to blush at his recent thoughts.

"Congrats on getting into 1-A, Astuko! You must be so nervous yet _so _excited!" "I am! I almost didnt want to leave the house." "Almost?! I had to push you out the front door using a bit of my quirk!" Deku exclaimed, earning laughs from Uraraka, Kirishima, and q blush from his sister. Bakugo remained silent as they walked through the halls.

"Well, here's your room, Sis. Good luck on your first day," Izuku said, the kids soping at the door. "Thanks , big bro. See you at lunch," Astuko said with a smile. And without thinking, she stood on her toes slightly and placed a small kiss on her brother's cheek. Talking everyone by suprise, they shouted as Izuku blushed a bit and placed a hand on his cheek. "W-what?" The small girl asked, blushing in dmbarasment without even knowing what she did wrong.

"Y-you- your brotherer-ahh!" was all Kirishima managed as he blushed a bit, standing behind a dumbfounded Bakugo. Realization quickly dawned on Astuko before she just rolled her eyes and face-palmed.

"Sorrysorrysorry! I-it's just that-that it was common for siblings in America to kiss each other on the head or cheek a-and I sorta forgot t-that you don't do that in public here in Japan!" Astuko explained, remembering that the customs here and in the States were completely different.

Deku quickly recovered and just smiled at his sister, patting her head to get her attention.

"It's fine, Sis. It's understandable that you'd bring home a few customs over. But give me a heads-up next time." Astuko rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I thought Japan was getting used to the public affection thing nowadays so that's why I did it,"she said, puffing her cheeks in a pout. "She does have a point there," Uraraka interveined.

With a few more words, the older students left Astuko in front of her class door. Ignoring the intimidating size of it, she slid it open with one final breath and stepped in, not sure what she would find.

And, as she expected, she was greeted by the unexpected. Sixteen students were in the room, already getting aquainted with each other and their quirks. Swallowing hard to moisten her suddenly dry throat, Astuko quietly closed the door and quickly walked to an open desk in the middle of the class. She quickly sat down and stared at her desk in silence as she gave it her all not to pick her bag up again and run out of the building.

"Hey," a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Astuko looked up to find the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes that she had rescued from the chunk of rubble in the exam area standing next to her, smiling. "Oh, it's you," she responded, returning the smile.

"I never got an opportunity to introduce myself. I'm Nina Hitori," she said, extending her hand out. "Astuko Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Hitori," she said, shaking the hand gently. The two were barely beginning a conversation when the door opened again, but more agressivlily this time.

The entire class fell silent as the final student entered the room. Astuko held her breath in fear as she recognized her as the black and white haired and eyed girl that she and the former class 1-A had seen muttering to herself.

_No way! She's in this class, too?! _Astuko asked in fear as the girl scanned the class silently before letting the door close behind her. She didnt seem to notice or even care about the silence and stares the class gave her. She just calmly and quietly walked to the back right corner of the class. She gave off a creepy aura, giving everyone she walked past shivers. But as soon as she sat down, she pulled out her phone and earbuds and plugged in her music, resting her head into her folded arms as the class returned to normal.

"Man, creepy," Hitori shuddered, sitting down at her desk, which was next to Astuko. "So Midoriya, I hear your brother's the _super_ OP guy in class 2-A. Gotta be pretty high expectations for you." "I-I hope not! I'm not _nearly _as great as Izuku," she objected, blushing.

"That's right."

The class jumped at the sound of a man's voice, looking up at a man who was pulling himself out of a sleeping bag. They watched quietly as he did so, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm your teacher, Aizawa. I'll skip the formalities of taking role, and you can forget about opening ceremonies. Now, everyone head out to the field and put on your gym uniforms."

"Oh no," Asutko whispered as everyone did so. "What's up?" Hitori asked, walking next to her and speaking in a hushed voice. "My brother warned me about him! That's Eraser Head!" "Who?" "His quirk is the ability to neutralize people's quirks with just one look! He didnt expel any of the class 1-A students last year, but he has the largest track of expulsions out of the entire faculty!"

With this news, Hitori's face paled, too, as well as anyone who was listening in on them. It took everything Astuko had not to bite her nails as the girls went to the locker room. Her mother had taken the time yesterday to paint them pine green as soon as she could, having taken up a better-paying job to help pay for three mouths now. But her fear of the teacher's reputation almost broke her into a crying fit right there in the locker room.

As soon as everyone was out and warming up, Aizawa gave them his speach.

"Today, we'll be assessing your quirks. These will be the same challenges you did in middle school. However, in middle school you were told to do things the traditional way: Without your quirk. That's the exact _opposite_ reason why you were chosen for this school. We will be comparing how well you were in middle school without your quirks with how you are today, _with _your quirks. This will help us see your weak points and your strong points."

The class got riled up at this. They were finally in a school where they didn't need to hold back. But the celebration was cut short.

"Oh, you think this is fun, huh? Well, think again. The student with the lowest score gets expelled."

Everyone froze in fear. Some yelled how unfair that was, while others tried to hold back tears of fear. Astuko was trying her best not to pass out.

_He-he won't do it this year, right? I mean, he didn't do it last year, that was just a bluff!_

But as Aizawa blew the whistle, she had to push the fears aside. Their first event was the t0-meter dash.

Astuko hated this in middle school. She, in America, she had taken up working out with her friends and tried to get herself fit for her quirk to improve, but without it she was slow. Barely 7.49 seconds was her best when she tried.

As her turn came up to race against an arrogant-looking sky blue-haired girl, she made a plan to launch herself by creating a polar reaction against the ground and her shoes, causing the electricity to give her a boost with each step.

And it worked. She had beaten her time with a good 4.63 seond time. The girl next to her, however, had created a guest of wind, causing dust to fly and finish in 3.06 seconds. But she was releived that it only took 3.50 seconds for Hitori to take one lokg step to finish.

Next was the grip strength. When Astuka was handed the device, which had luckily not reached one of the stronger-quirmed students, she gripped it with all her might, her electricity giving her a bit more strength. She received a good 58 KG, which was better in middle school when she had 45 KG. She felt a little sorry for Hitori, who, despite wrapping her fingers around the grip several times, had 43 KGs.

She continued to do good. She had blasted herself off the ground to go a long way on the standing long jump, had done a barely over average job on the side stepping, since her quirk didnt do good just staying in place, and with her electricity, she had thrown the softball at 703.8m, almost as good as her brother and Bakugo. In each one, se did either a little or a _lot _better than in middle school.

Unfortunately, her new friend Hitori wasn't exactly as lucky as her. Her quirk was good with the speed trials, but it didnt exactly give her strength. If she hadn't used her arm as a slingshot, she wouldn't have gotten in the triple digits for the softball event. Everyone began to whisper about her.

However, the attention would always be taken away from her, thankfully, by the mysterious black and white girl. She used her wings with the speed events, the long jump and side steps, and used black flames reminded by her right hand to add strength to her grip and throw.

_She _was definitely strong. No questions asked as to whether she would get expelled or not. Wanting to be friends with her, Astuko and Hitori walked up to talk with her.

"Nice throw," Hitori cheered, smiling. The girl only gave her a glance before uttering anything. "Thanks," she said bluntly. As soon as she did, though, an annoyed look found it's way to her face.

"I _was _nice!... Oh, shut up, you- Well, I didn't ask for your oppinion," she said softly, but still audible. She wasn't looking at Midoriya and Hitori now, who gave her looks of confusion. As she walked away to gather around the teacher, Hitori made circling motions with her finger around her ear. Astuko only glared and shook her head before they joined the crowd.

"All right. I don't think anyone needs a reminder of what will happen today. But I could tell you all did your best. Here are your scores," Aizawa said, unenthused as the ranks were projected.

Astuko bad gotten second.

Hitori got last.

As everyone cheered in relief, Astuko comforted Hitori, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, and I lied about expelling someone."

The entire class turned on the teacher. Well, except for Astuko and Hitori, who were beyond releif. They took one final look at the scores, noticing the first place name.

**Kazuko Kuroda**

"So _that's _her name, huh?" Hitori muttered to herself. Astuko couldn't help but look over at the girl in question. She seemed satisfied with her position, but Astuko could tell she was whispering out of the corner of her mouth.

_Who or what on earth could she be talking to?_

* * *

When lunch finally came, everyone was releived to get a break. After getting her lunch, Astuko had located Hitori and made a beeline for her brother, who was sitting with Uraraka and Ida.

"Mind if we sit?" whe asked softly, smiling. "Not at all," Uraraka responded as she scooted over to make room for Hitori as Izuku moved to mame room for his sister. "How was your first day?" he asked after Hitori introduced herself.

"Scared the crap out of me," Hitori responded automatically, digging into her lunch. "I'm guessing you guys got Aizawa," Uraraa giggled. "Honestly, a man like that should not be a teacher," Ida growled, glaring at nothing. "B-but if you think about it, h-he's just trying to prepare us. After all, in the real world something's always at stake in the life of a hero," Astuko said, defending her teacher. Ida only hummed, not giving up his glare as he ate. Astuko guessed that was just how he was based on her brother's description, and ate her lunch.

Halfway through, she saw that Bakugo was yelling at a stumped-looking Kirishima, who was looking questionably at a textbook. Astuko then had a brief flashback of when she was in third and Bakugo and Izuku in fourth. She was having trouble with her math homework and instead of taking his time Bakugo yelled at her, nearly blowing up her notebook. She smiled, glad that Bakugo still helped people like that.

Meanwhile, in another area of the cafeteria, Todoroki was eating in a more silent corner, reading a book. Had it not been for the sound of a tray being placed on the table, he would've been goued to it and forgotten about his food. He was shocked, though, when it was the black and white first-year.

"Don't think anything of this, I just want a quiet place to eat. I won't talk to you, so you dont talk to me," she stated calmly. "All right," he said, his face blank as she sat and began to eat. He himself dug in a bit before returning to his book.

The silence went on for quite a while, before a growl escaped the girl. Todoromi looked up, only to find that she was talking to herself in the form of an argument. He caught a few words like "If you would've stayed quiet" and "I will _not _blame climate change". He soon couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"Are you alright?"

_Bad choice of words_, he automatically thought. She looked at him with a glare that perfectly said "What did we agree to and also, how _rude!"_ But it was an honest to God legitimate question of concern. Well, not concern _openly,_ this is Todoroki we're talking about.

"I'm fine. I'm just not gonna drink my soda," she said, a bit annoyed before returning to an even more silent bicker with something only she could hear. As she did so, Todoroki just looked at her. Then, his body began to move on it's own accord as right hand grabbed the can and made frost form from where he touched it.

"There. Now, I hate to sound even more rude, but can you please be quiet so I can return to my book?"

The girl just stared for a few minutes, going from her once lukewarm drink to the boy that she had seen having half and half abilities like her.

"Thanks... You're him, right? Shouta Todoroki? I saw you on the Soorts event last year," she said still looking dazed. "Yes. So?" He asked gruffly, not remembering most of it being a _good _event. " ... Oh, shut UP! I am not being cheesy," the girl suddenly blurted to seemingly no one once again, earning an odd stare from Todoroki _again_. For the rest of the lunch period they sat in silence,the only words being from blblack-and-white

When the bell to end lunch rang, the girl had left behind a notebook on the table. Sighing in annoyance, Todoroki grabbed it before throwing the contents of his tray away. He quickly caught up with the girl, but not before reading the name "Kazuko Kuroda" written in neat black pen on it.

"You left this," he said, not looking at her as he slipped it into her hands, leaving her dumbfounded. "Whu... You didn't look, did you?!" She yelled towards him. "Why would i?" He yelled back with the slightest hint of a smirk to annoy her before disapearing into the sea of students.

Growling, Kazuko shoved the notebook into her bag before unfolding her wings and deciding to fly over the crowds so she wouldn't be late.

_Well, he just screams bastard, huh?_

_Don't be rude, he's kinda cute._

"Just shut up," Kazuko muttered, rubbing her temple before landing in a hallway leading to her next class.

* * *

When the final bell sound, students rushed to get out of the school, wanting to get home and rest from the return to life at U.A. or to asses their new life.

"I'm beat," Astuko yawned, slouching as she walked with her brother and Uraraka. "Yup, the first day'll do that to you," Uraraka smiled, skipping slightly. "What did you think about the first day back, Deku?"

Deku was in the middle of a yawn himself, causing him to stumble a bit on his words with a blush. Before Astuko could help him, though, Bakugo appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"Not dead yet?"

With a high-pitched Yelp, Astuko jumped as her reflexes kicked in and zapped the attacker. However, all she did was barbecue Bakugo slightly, causing him to shout in pain.

"What the actual fuck, Midoriya?!" he yelled at her, recovering quickly. "W-well it's your f-f-fault for sneaking up on me!" She shouted back, pouting a bit, blush forming on her cheeks.

Before he could make another remark, Bakugo's attention was drawn to a jingling object on her bag. The familiar black object was hanging there, a little dulled in color, but still functional. He couldn't helped but be taken by surprise.

"You still have that?" he asked gruffly, drugging his shoulder at the bell. "Huh?Oh-oh, yeah! Yeah, of course! You won it for me, after all," she stated with a smile. "Aww, how sweet!" Uraraka cooed, leaning onto Izuku to get a better looking at the object, causing both boys to blush a little for different yet obvious reasons.

"N-no it isn't! It was one of those hidden prize claw games! I was trying to find an action figure and that stupid bell was something I didnt want-""So you gave it to me! A d I promised that I would take care of it," Astuko finished, sounding like she was still a sweet, innocent child.

On the other side of the walkway, Todoroki was walking silently to his home when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, bastard! What the hell up, will ya?!"

Confused and ccurious, he turned around to find Kazuko running up to him. No, wait, flying up to him. When she finally reached him, she landed with a huffy. After a few seconds, she stood at her full height with a glare, having to look up a bit.

"What did you read?" "What?" "The notebook, dumbass!" "Oh. Nothing." "Nothing?" "Just your name." "Oh. Then we're done here," she said swiftly, walking off as if nothing happened.

Todoroki stood there a few seconds longer, dumbstruck, before running after her.

"What the hell? Why did you need to know so badly?" "Personal reasons. Now, our buisness is done and we don't ever have to talk avain,"was all she said. Before she could take off again, he spoke one last time.

"I saw your performance at the exam. I have to admit, I didnt think there would be someone else with a similar quirk towards me."

For some reason, that caused something to snap in Kazuko. She turned around and grabbed his collar and tie, pulling him down forcefully to her height. Pure hate and anger burned in the polar opposite optics as she spoke softly.

"Let's get one thing straight: I am nothing like you and you are nothing like me. We have nothing in common, no ties whatsoever. We are two _ completely _different people with _completely _different quirks. So don't go thinking for a second that we are alike in any way."

With that, she released him and walked off, not looking back. Todoroki stared blankly for a second, before smirking slightly to himself for an unknown reason.

Needless to say, the students had a bit of a normal day at U.A. High School.


	3. Battle Royale (Pt 1)

**Hey!**

**Okay, first I wanna fix something from the last chapter:**

**There are twenty students actually in total in the new class 1-A, I accidentally made it seem like 18 in total, being the dumbass that I am, when there is actually 20. Oops.**

**But that's all!**

**PS: I do not own the anime or manga in any way possible. All except my OCs belong to their respected owner.**

**Also, two chapters late on realizing this but my dumb self had misspelled Astuko when it's spelled Atsuko. My bad.**

**Autocorrect is a blessing and a curse because while it can be smart it can be so fucking _stupid_ at times!**

**Boy, did that get me into some awkward shit. :[**

**Enjoy and arigato gozaimas for reading!**

* * *

Day four of school life in U.A. had already promised something intresting when Aizawa had told the newest class 1-A to change into their new hero outfits and load onto a bus. They nagged the teacher for an answer, but got nothing out of it. But they weren't exactly complaining, since they only got to put them on once to do some sparing.

"I wonder what we're goanna do," Hitori said, practically bouncing in her seat next to Midoriya. "I just hope nothing that nearly makes me faint," Atsuko muttered, blushing when she remembered the exam. "Relax, Midoriya, you'll do fine," a boy sitting next to them, named Goto Isao, encouraged, giving them a kind smile.

Goto was one of the nicer, more polite men of the class. His quirk gave him the ability of moving things at a single thought. He wa very skilled and wore it well. He had blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and black hair that had been combed and gelled back. His costume was a sleek black-based catsuit with silver stripes, two on each limb, and one around his torso. He wore a black mask that covered the upper half of his face, a silver ring in the center of his forehead.

"T-thanks, Goto. Nice outfit by the way!" "Yeah, man, simple's the best way to go," Hitori cheered, gesturing to her own outfit. It had been a catsuit made of a custom made material that had no limit to how far it could stretch. Hitori had asked for it to be at least purple, and it was. The base was purple, but her limbs were the color of bright green, and she had pulled back the mask of it, which allowed her to wear pigtails on each end to show her brown hair, which she didn't really like, and covered her eyes, having invisible slits for her to see through.

Atsuko would've made a comment of how she wished she had been more specific on what she wanted for her costume, but the bus came to a halt. Everyone looked out the right side to see one of the false cities from the entrance exams. One student also made note that there was another bus pulling up next to them, exiting the class a bit. Aizawa almost raised his voice in attempts to silence them and get them out of the bus.

When they were all off, the other bus was emptied, revealing class 2-A. The class got even more riled up when All Might appeared.

"Today, we will be doing battle training," Aizawa said, sighing as he stood next to the large hero. "That's right! There will be ten teams of two, each randomly selected for reasons involving favoritism," All Might said, and Atsuko blushed as she felt the teachers and students glance at her an Izuku.

"Each team will consist of one first year and one second year. Any issues with that can be kept to yourself," Aizawa said, before nodding to a still slightly blushing Atsuko with her hand raised. "Is this to test our ability to quickly adapt fighting styles with other heros?" "Yes it is, younger Midoriya. It's also to see how well you first years can fight against enemies when you know they have more experience and/or are stronger," All Might explained, nodding his head to the green-haired girl. He then pulled out two boxes, one labeled "2" and the other labeled "1".

"Now, first years will pick out of the 2 box and second years will pick out of the one box. We'll start with class reps, vice reps, and then by rank with whoever is left. Class reps, step on up!"

Ida imediately walked up with confidence, while the first year's class rep shyly stepped up. Deku and Bakugo were shocked when they realized it was Atsuko who stepped up. She seemed to catch their stares and imediately avoided eye contact, seeming to tense and shake a bit. Sticking their hands in the boxes, Atsuko and Ida pulled out an orb each with a name that others couldn't read. With a nod from All Might, they announced their partners.

"My partner is Aiko Hasuko!" Ida said. The blue haired girl that had done the 50-meter with Astuko stepped up, her short hair held out of her face with a silver crown that reminded Atsuko of Wonder Woman back in America, wearing a dark blue catsuit without sleeves, with white elbow length gloves, her pale blue eyes amplified by her goggles, sky blue boots on her feet, and small decorative metal wings on her back. Everyone's eyes fell on Atsuko, who shyly stuttered out her draw loud enough for everyone to hear, blushing a bit.

"K-Katsuki B-Bakugou..."

Stifled laughter erupted from class 2-A, to which Bakugou growled at as Kirishima placed an elbow on his shoulder. "Dude, talk about lucky! You get a little hottie for a partner," he said quietly to the explosive boy, who elbowed him before walking up to Atsuko before waiting on the side for everyone to pair up.

The end results resulted in only two more awkward pairs: Izuku and Uraraka(there were two first-year that refused to seperate), and Todoroki and Kuroda.

"All right! You all will have five minutes to find separate starting points, talk strategy, or set traps! There is no limit except the area wall. If things get too intense, the team that caused the damage will be disqualified. You've all been given capture tape, so once the enemy is neutralize, wrap it around them and they will be taken out. Good luck," All Might explained as Aizawa opened the door to the false city.

Teams imediately ran into the city, disapearing into the sea of buildings. Bakugou wasted no time running into one building after running down the main road for a bit, a panting Atsuko in his wake. It wasn't that her suit was heavy, she just couldn't run for long periods of time.

"Damnit, Sparky, I thought you said you went through training," he growled as he slowed to a stop inside the first floor of the building to let her breath. "I... I was- oh God... training to get my quirk to show it's true potential... That didn't mean working out... a lot..."

Once Atsuko was done trying not to die, they walked up the stairs. Bakugou had a plan to strike from the air, and Atsuko thought it was a great idea.

"What, did you and your nerd of a brother want matching suits or something?" he asked gruffly, gesturing to her outfit. "N-no... D-do you not like it?" Atsuko asked, starting to fidget selfcontiously.

Her suit was skintight, with a bright spring green base and bunching up slightly where it stopped at her ankles and forearms. Her shoulders had shock white sparks on them, which were connected by small matching lightning lines to the center of her chest, where a large spark was placed, the back containing just the same. Her waist held a dark green utility belt, and her hands had black gloves with large black gauntlets attached, covering half her forearm with strange, empty meters on them and a dial on the left one. And her feet had dark crimson boots that had black metal soles. And her face was covered by dark green lightning bolts on each side, colliding at the bridge of her nose. And to top it off, she had a false shock-white streak of hair that looked like it was a lightning bolt perfectly crafted to look like a natural part of her beautiful yet messy forest-green hair(A/N:** I changed the color of her hair because according to my friend who is thinking of drawing the OCs and thinks seafoam green for hair is a bit much.**).

"It's not that I don't like it. But do you guys really have to have the same green-wearing mindset?" "Would you rather me mutter?" "God, no!" Bakugo yelled as they reached the roof, earning a giggle from the younger girl. Crawling to the edge of the roof on their stomachs, they began waiting for the battle to start.

"S-so _do _you like it?"

"Shut up, Sparky."

"Stop calling me that! And can you at least call me Green Spark?"

"Why the fuck would I?!"

"It's a name I got in America, you dummy..."

**While they were doing that...**

"So what's the plan, Deku?"

Izuku and Uraraka had taken to hiding in a small building that was designed to look like a convenience store on the outside, but was empty inside. While Uraraka took to lookout, Izuku was trying hard to think of a strategy while trying not to flip out in front of his crush.

"Don't know yet. But we saw some of these guys in the entrance exams, so we know some of their quirks," he said, throwing his cap on and attaching his metal mask on. Uraraka hoped that her helmet colored her face enough so he wouldnt tell she was blushing. _H__e looks so much like a hero in costume_, she thought as she looked out from the side of the door.

"So, how was catching up with your sister?" "Great, actually! It's so much better than talking over the phone with her. She's gotten so much stronger and a little braver, too. Back before she left, if it wasn't me or Kacchan, she'd stutter even more than usual," he said, laughing a little at the memory of how she would shake completely if someone came up and talked to her.

"Really?! She seems so confident! She only stutters once or twice every few sentences," she nearly shouts as he walks over to the opposite side of the door. The older Midoriya shook his head and chuckled at the bubbly girl before regaining his focus on the assignment.

"All right, let's hope we live to see the end of this." "Deku!" "Kidding!"

**And finally...**

Kuroda walked silently next to Todoroki, who did the same. They both walked with blank faces and up to the center floor of one of the taller buildings. Neither made eye contact or spoke as they looked from each window to see who would strike and where.

"How long until it starts?" she finally asked, tapping her fingers on her arm, which were crossed over her chest as she leaned on a wall, looking out the small window. "I think three minutes or so, so be alert," he responded, not taking his eyes away from the street.

_Goanna be the longest three minutes of my damned life_, Kuroda thought as she shifted a bit. She should've told the damn people to make the suit _comfortable _when they made it. It was a catsuit that was lose in some places but still hugged her curves a little _too_ much in places she'd prefer for it not to.

The top of it was a high neck with no sleeves, and her legs were covered, a dark silver utility belt on her waist. The top half had been split down the middle, her left white and the right black with the fabric hugging her cleavage a little _too_ well, the collar having silver studs on it and the fabric black, and the colors for her legs were switched, making her look a bit like a checkerboard. She wore a grey half leather jacket that was so dark it was on the verge of being black, hanging a bit off her shoulders. Her hands had bright red fingerless leather gloves with studs on the knuckles, and her boots were a matching grey to her jacket and reached halfway to her knees, and she had clipped on a few grey streaks in her hair before placing on her mask, which was grey, with black outlining the white eye like eyeliner, white outlining the black, and some crimson spirals on the lower half under her eyes.

_Deal with the pain, we look so fucking HOT!_

_Is that all your_ really_ looking for in a costume? We're wearing it to battle, we should be worried about armor!_

_Well, I-_

"Just shut up, will ya?! Jeez," Kuroda silently yelled, huffing as she returned to looking out the window. "I swear... And what do you mean, _we? _It's _me _who's doing the work!"

_Sure..._

As Kuroda got into another seemingly self-argument, Todoroki glanced her a look that showed both confusion, concern, and annoyance. _Who the hell is she talking to? _he wondered as he took a deep breath before doing a few stretches. As he bent down to his toes and kept his breathing steady, Kuroda watched him with curiosity.

"So you do yoga?" she asked before she could stop herself. "Quite a bit, actually," he responded as he came up slowly, relaxing his body. "Hmm. I only do it when I wake up, get ready for the day," Kuroda shrugged, glancing away as he stretched in a different pose again. "You don't seem like the kind who likes this sort of thing, since it requires patience." "Which is why it's the first thing I do in the morning. I honestly prefer flying," Kuroda responded, looking up to the sky as she did so.

"Oi, Todoroki."

"Yeah?"

"Don't hold back," she said, finally meeting his eye, her look serious. Todoroki knew what she meant. She did say she remembered him from last year's Sports Games. She had seen what he was capable of, how he only used it a few times. But he wanted to try and control it now. How she knew that when they've only just now started having actual conversations and seemed to understand some of his pain was beyond his knowing at this time, but he nodded none the less.

A loud siren went off, and the battles began.

"Now we're talking," Bakugou smirked as he saw Ida and Hasuko run down the streets, smirking and preparing to jump, a wide-eyed Atsuko already knowing what he was thinking.

"W-wait, Kacchan, sh-shouldn't we-"

"INCOMIN', FUCKING EXTRAS!"

Bakugou jumped off the roof before Atsuko could finish her protests, flying right above the opponent's heads before losing altitude. Silently facepalming, Atsuko sighed as she waited for the right time to jump off herself.

She was glad she did so when he blew a crater into the street.

"Always one to run, or _jump _in this case, headfirst," she muttered as she watched Ida and Hasuko recover quickly. Well, Hasuko recovers faster, a growl escaping her before she took a deep breath and blew a giant gusty of wind. As Bakugou started to move backwards while struggling against the gust, Atsuko took this opportunity to hit her from behind while Ida recovered.

Taking a running start, Atsuku jumped off the roof, silencing and softening her landing with her electricity. Acting quick as Hasuko prepared another attack, she aimed her hand at her and launched a small bolt at her wings. The shock caused electricity to fully cover her and give her light burns and scream a bit, but it didn't immobilize her.

"Little annoying bitch," the blue-head growled, turning around quickly and creating a sharp gust of wind, launching it from an x form with her arms.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Atsuko yelled, blocking her face with her arms and bracing her feet on the gravel, protecting herself a but. "You're just _that_ annoying! Honestly, do something about that damn sttuder, God!" Hasuko yelled over the gust and the light and faint screech of her metal soles.

"DIE!"

The girls yelped in unison as they jumped out of the way, Ida zooming by and trying to escape Bakugou's large blasts. Wimpering in suprise and fear as she leaned against a stop sign, she called over to her partner.

"C-can you keep the de-destruction to a minimal?!" she called over to him as she stood up and dusted herself off. She was about to send another jolt when the sight of Hasuko jumping high into the air, fists raised high, stopped her. "MOVE," she yelled towards Bakugou, running quickly and grabbing him by his wrists.

"The fuck?! What are you-""Getting you away from her!" she replied. Angry and curious, he turnsd his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he was greeted by a deadly force.

As Hasuko landed on the ground harshly with hardly a scratch on her, a large force of wind forming around her, creating an explosion without flames and heat. Finally grasping the situation, Bakugou cursed loudly as he began running on his own, pulling Atsuko behind him as the force came closer.

Eventually, they were blown at a far distance, but suffered a less brutal blow. Groaning, they lifted themselves up, pain gripping them lightly. Ignoring the bruises that were surely forming on her forearms under the protective suit and the light ace in her knees, Atsuko grabbed Bakugou's hand one more and ran. She didn't stop, not even as Bakugou's hand wrapped around her wrists, creating light explosions that normally would be causing light burning without leaving marks. But luckily, Atsuko had made a special request to make sure her suit could withstand through explosions, electrical or other. It was not only blast-proof, but fireproof as well. But there were some limits, and she felt that he would soon go past them if she didn't deal with him.

"Could you please stop that?! This is brand-new and unlike my brother I don't wanna have to wait for a replacement so soon!" "Tell me what the fuck that was, then!" he said as they finally came to a stop a few blocks away. Panting and leaning against the walk, brushing her hair back, she sighed.

"You know how they take recommended students?" _"Nooo,_ really?" Bakugou snapped. Glaring and giving a slight pout towards him, the explosive boy gave a silent glare, knowing he wouldn't get what he wanted if he kept interrupting her this time. "Well, she was one of them. She was, according to her, around fourth in the entrance exams. She's real strong, with that Wind quirk that you just saw. That was one of the more powerful attacks. She placed one kid in the infirmary, and she's really mean towards me. She acts like I did something to her," she explained, rubbing her arms. Before Bakugou could respond, he couldn't help but notice the meter was filled two out of ten bars.

"Why the hell does she hate you? Hardly anyone hates you," he said, grunting as he checked his grenades. "I-I think it was because I was higher on Aizawa-Sensei's board on the first day," she said, removing her mask for a bit, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "Are you wearing eyeliner?" "N-no!" she yelped, blushing a bit as she put her mask back on. "Ca-can we focus on-"

She was hit in the stomach right before she could finish.

The next instant, she was falling to the ground, Ida, a short distance away.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya," he said through his helmet as he prepared to launch again, "but I don't intend on going easy on you just because you're my friend's little sister." As he prepared to run, Atsuko extended her arm a bit before turning on her foot, launching a large bolt at him. "I don't want anyone to go easy on me for any reason," she responded, some of her hair falling in her eyes as he was electrocuted unconscious.

"Is he-""Just lightly unconscious. He'll just have a large headache for a few hours and a twitch for another day or so," she explained as she checked his pulse before pulling the tape out of one of her utility pockets. "Shame," he muttered, earning an elbow in the knee from where Atsuko was crouched down.

"LITTLE BITCH!"

Screaming, Atsuko was hurled back, tape still in her hands. she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. instead of feeling the harsh, brutally painful force of concrete, she felt the brunt force of something strong, yet soft. with her eyes scrunched closed, she gripped whatever caught her, feeling some sort of leather-like substance in her grip.

"Hey, Sparky, think you can remover your damn hands? I'd like to have this outfit in one piece by the end of the day."

Cracking her eyes open, Atsuko was greeted by the sight of a pissed-off Bakugou. Well, he always looked pissed, but Atsuko was one of the few people who could tell the difference between normal-looking Bakugou and actually-pissed Bakugou. And what she was looking at was actually-almost-deadly-pissed-off Bakugou.

And that made her a little scared yet curious about what was to happen.

"K-K-K-Kacchan...?" she squeaked, starting to worry about Hasuko being on his bad side now. "Take this and throw it when I say so. Not fucking sooner, not fucking later," he ordered, placing her down and shoving a grenade in her hands. "I-I can defend my-"

She was cut off by him throwing an explosive punch at Hasuko.

"I... guess I don't have a choice... do I?" she sighed to herself. "LIKE HELL YOU DO!" he yelled as he charged at Hasuko, who was standing on a small tornado. _Crud, he heard me!_ she thought, blushing as her body tensed and her fingers wrapped around the grenade tightly. A light amount of electricity washed over her, causing her hair to lift in response to the static. it was common for her to do, seeing as she was easily embarrassed like her brother.

She shook herself out of it and placed the grenade into her utility belt before running to Iida's passed-out body. Grabbing him by the back of his collar, she dragged him over to a building, away from the fight. Taking his helmet off while keeping one eye on the fight, she checked his pulse and breathing. She sighed in relief when she found that everything was normal. Well, except from the occasional twitch, which made her giggle a bit.

"QUIT GAWKING AT THAT FUCKING EXTRA AND GET READY TO THROW THE DAMN GRENADE!"

Jumping at the sudden outburst, she placed Iida's helmet back on quickly before running up to the fight, pulling out the grenade.

"NOW!" he suddenly yelled, kicking Hasuko into the air. Pulling the trigger and tossing it at Hasuko. out of reflex, Hasuko grabs it, looking at it in curiosity ad Bakugou dragged her farther away from her. She barely got a glimpse of the look of horror on Hasuko's face before a bright flash, made her turn away.

...

"... A... a stun grenade?"

"Only damn idea I could think of at the time," Bakugou grunted, letting go of her forearm as they looked back at an unconscious Hasuko, her skin covered in a bit of ashes. "I... I didn't think you could make different type of explosions." "Eh, takes a certain amount of my sweat and at different levels, but they're not impossible to make," he shrugs, moving to the unconscious bluenette. She watched silently as he hauled her over his shoulder in a careless fireman-hold and plopped her just as carelessly next to Iida.

"Jeez, be more heartless, will ya?" Atsuko remarked, giving a slightly annoyed face. Bakugou raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Since when did you start growing a spine?" "H-huh?!"

He _did _have a good reason to ask that. The Midoriya Atsuko both he and her brother knew wasn't as... well... socially awkward most of the time as Izuku, quirk or no quirk, but she was more shy than her brother for God's sake! She _never _talked back! Sure, she tried to make bullies back off of her and some of her friends, but she never really raised her voice and wasn't exactly one to insult or give negative remarks about someone.

Atsuko stared at Bakugou for a silent moment, blushing before she turned away and started wrapping the tape around the two. When, she finished, she met a slightly annoyed Bakugou with a blank face.

"I... I grew up a bit, Kacchan. People change, ya know. Especially those who went away from their home to another country for three years straight with only a few short visits throughput that timeline... barely talking to the others she left behind."

Bakugou just raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent as she lowered her face a bit, eyes showing a bit of sorrow.

"America's beautiful. It's very diverse, has a lot of beautiful sights, so much history, and some pretty cool people, heh... But... there were some things that happened... I reflected on myself from before leaving... I just changed, all right? You couldn't expect me to come back as the same weak girl you knew since you and your childhood friend knew all those years ago. You didn't even remember me or that I had left, for crying out loud!"

Bakugou had soooo many things going through his mind. Confusion towards the signs of sadness on her face, anger towards this discussion taking up valuable time, and... pain towards what she was saying? That last one was confusing as fuck to him.

"Damn, you are dumb, Sparky." "STOP CALLING ME-""I never forgot you, damnit."

Atsuko halted in her sentence when he said that. She quickly shut her mouth as he began to speak up.

"I forgot where you went, but I never forgot _you_, ya retard. Sure, I was busy and didn't have time to remember you and where you were _actually_, but I still remembered _you_. I remember your annoying as fuck giggling, how you and nerdy Deku would always talk about All Might and quirks... Trust me, you're too annoyin to forgwt. Now, c'mon, we've gotta get going."

Silence befell the two childhood friends as they walked away from their fight and back into the field, unsure of what awaited them.

"All I'm saying, Bakugou... I don't need you or Izuku always trying to protect me anymore. So please... stop acting like I'll break so easily any minute now. I don't wanna have to constantly remind you that I don't need people fighting for me every second anymore."

With that, Atsuko took the lead, leaving a shocked Bakugou in her wake. Ever since she was little, Atsuko had called Bakugou "Kacchan" after hearing her brother call him that 24/7. She hardly ever called him by his last name... she'd always known him as _Kacchan_.

"What the hell happened to ya, Sparky?" he muttered to himself silently. He was, in all honesty, glad that she had gone from the shy, innocent school girl who could barely get two clear sentences out to a slightly more confident, stronger quirk-user that didn't want someone hovering nearby in case she got in trouble.

But he knew something was wrong. Something in the back of her mind, something she had buried deep within it was bugging her. Something must've happened overseas that she doesn't want to say. It annoyed him, really. After all, she had spent most of elementary school spouting nonsense and useless, meaningless stuff about her day for hours on end to him. Now she stayed silent when something was clearly bothering her?

He sensed something was paining her- just at a slow pace and only by a little so far. And he could tell Deku knew this, too, since he always seems to have a worried expression on his face whenever Atsuko left them for classes.

Bakugou shook his head, setting aside his thoughts on the matter for later. He didn't know why he was thinking about this shit right now, and doesn't think he wants to. All he should be caring about is beating that idiot nerd Deku.

_That's all that matter right now... Not dumb girly shit_, he thought with a growl as he broke into a jog, passing Atsuko so he could find another opponent.

_But meanwhile, in another part of the faux city..._

* * *

Smoke trailed off in large masses, escaping the insides of the crumbling building. Struggling to get up from the rubble, the dual-user girl pushed herself up with her right arm, her left arm gripping it tightly as white flames erupted from it.

"T-Todoroki... g-get up!" she yelled towards the other side of the building. The boy did so, with much more ease than his partner and lifting himself up to his feet.

_Damn... Such weak attacks and minimal damage... yet it still hurts like hell_, was all he thought as he pushed some hair out of his face. Surveying the situation, he thanked God for him and his partner only having a few nasty bruises and for their clothes not taking any damage yet.

Well... his partner did have a few cuts that were bleeding right now, though.

"Sorry about this, Todoroki, but I don't plan on going out so easily," the voice of Kirishma said through the remainder of the smoke. He grinned widely as he deactivated his hardening quirk that he was using on his fists.

"I wouldn't suggest letting your guard down yet, Kirishima. As I said before this started, Kuroda is one of the more powerful members of class 1-A," his silver-haired partner said, lifting a large piece of the building. It quickly shifted into the form of a hammer, and Furuta smiled softly, lifting it to rest on his shoulder.

"You free Sunday, Kuroda? Because from where I stand, you're gonna lose the bet for sure," he laughed, walking towards the struggling girl.

_Uh-oh..._

_Oooh, it's about to get gooood!_

"You... you..." she muttered, grinding her teeth as she managed to get into a crouching position. Todoroki felt a chill flow over his body as he saw black whisps of flames start to radiate off her body.

"_YOU BASTAAAAAAARRRD_!

...

_To be continued..._


End file.
